


Иррациональное явление

by velkhar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Intrigue, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: Не пытайтесь объяснить андроидам, что значит слово "шипперить".





	Иррациональное явление

– Слышь, барби-бой, – Гэвин потряс мобильник в руке, легонько стукнул пару раз об стол и вновь уставился в экран. – А у тебя дырка для зарядки есть? 

Чем Рида не устроили две свободные розетки рядом с его рабочим столом, было непонятно. Скорее всего, ему просто хотелось доебаться до кого-нибудь, а андроид казался лёгкой добычей.

Каждый раз на одни и те же грабли. 

– Дырка у вас, детектив, – не отрываясь от компьютера, подал голос Ричард. – А у андроидов – разъём. Отвечая на ваш вопрос: нет, моя конструкция не предусматривает разъёмов для зарядных устройств. 

– А другие разъёмы, значит, предусматривает? – Гэвин опустил ноги со стола и подался вперёд. 

Ричард медленно поднял голову и невозмутимо произнёс:

– Вставить всё равно не получится, детектив. 

Тина стрельнула глазами в сторону Криса, и тот ответил ей не менее хитрым взглядом. Шоу начнется через три, две...

– Ах ты ж грёбаная жестянка!

Один. Надо же, ещё раньше, чем они рассчитывали. 

“Запиши”, – одними губами шепнул Крис, и Тина шустро открыла заранее подготовленный текстовый документ. Пальцы бодро забегали по клавиатуре, фиксируя особенно запоминающиеся фразочки из очередной пикировки Рида и его напарника. Хотя пикировкой происходящее выглядело только со стороны Ричарда: Гэвин, обычно языкастый донельзя, в присутствии андроидов становился похож на кипящий чайник и издавать мог, соответственно, только возмущённый свист, перемежаемый редкими матами. Так и торчали посреди отдела два чайника: один электрический, другой...

Рид зашипел особенно пронзительно, и Тина потеряла мысль. 

– “Предусматривает” пишется через “е”, офицер Чэнь. 

Тина подпрыгнула на стуле, нависший над ней Крис резко выпрямился, едва не протаранив затылком лицо Коннора. Андроид успел увернуться и теперь доброжелательно улыбался, разглядывая смущённых полицейских. 

– Могу я задать вопрос? 

Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что хочет спросить Коннор. Тина переглянулась с Крисом, поспешно сохранила документ в личную папку и потащила заинтригованного андроида в комнату отдыха. На полпути, правда, пришлось резко сменить курс, проскользнуть мимо обиженно насупившегося Гэвина – он, видимо, надеялся, что Тина составит ему компанию за обедом, – и вытолкать Коннора на улицу. Крис немного отстал от их маленькой процессии: кажется, его поймал за шкирку всё тот же Рид. Тине оставалось лишь надеяться, что Миллер не сдаст подельницу.

Коннор, несмотря на явное любопытство, терпеливо дождался, пока Тина прочитает короткое СМС от Криса, пока сам Миллер появится на курилке и пока они эмоционально обсудят, стоит ли посвящать андроида в подробности их маленького хобби. 

– Ты знаешь, кто такие шипперы?

Диод на виске Коннора мигнул, а через мгновение лицо андроида изумленно вытянулось. Он быстро заморгал, словно пролистывая перед глазами страницы в интернете – возможно, так и было, – и взглянул на полицейских совсем другим взглядом. Крис тихо застонал:

– Я боялся, что рано или поздно кто-нибудь узнает. 

– То есть, – Коннор говорил медленно, как с детьми или душевно больными, а его диод окрасился в жёлтый и с каждым словом мигал всё быстрее, – вы записываете разговоры детектива Рида и RK900, чтобы... представлять, что они состоят в сексуальных отношениях?

– Чёрт побери, в такой формулировке это звучит отвратительно...

Коннор выразительно приподнял брови, и Тина поспешила вмешаться, пока Крис окончательно не сгорел со стыда:

– Это... форма досуга. Мы же не делаем ничего противозаконного. Просто... наблюдаем за ними чуть пристальнее, чем за другими коллегами...

– ...записываем разговоры...

– ...отправляем друг другу мемы в личку...

– ...и иногда в беседу патрульных...

– ...и никаких фанфиков и фанартов! – Вспомнила главный аргумент Тина. – На это мы сразу поставили табу! 

– Допустим, – диод Коннора всё ещё горел жёлтым, но хотя бы перестал истерично мигать. – Но зачем вы это делаете?

Тина и Крис в очередной раз переглянулись. 

– Это... весело? 

– Весело?

Коннор либо не понимал, либо не верил, либо считал, что его разыгрывают, а возможно – всё сразу. На лице у него застыло выражение какой-то совершенно детской обиды, и Тина беспомощно опустила плечи.

– Проще объяснить, зачем дует ветер, – пробормотал Крис.

Ожившие рации спасли полицейских от дальнейших расспросов. Оставалось надеяться, что Коннора удовлетворили полученные ответы. 

***

На следующий день Коннор поджидал возвращения Тины с патрулирования. Едва она появилась в отделении, андроид развернулся – будто радар навёл, – и, не реагируя на удивлённые оклики Хэнка, рванул к Чэнь. Той осталось только сглотнуть и, ощущая до крайности обиженный взгляд Гэвина, позволить увести себя в комнату отдыха. Если Рид уверится, что Коннор пытается отбить его подругу – будет плохо. Но если узнает, чем эта самая подруга занимается за его спиной, будет гораздо, _гораздо_ хуже. 

Она просто выбирала меньшее из зол. 

Коннор оставил её возле обеденного столика, а сам метнулся к кофемашине. 

Тина наблюдала за ним с настороженностью. Диод Коннора помигивал жёлтым, а сам андроид казался... дёрганым. Явная противоположность его “младшему брату”, который сейчас (видеть из кафетерия разворачивающуюся сцену было нельзя, зато слышать – запросто) в очередной раз невозмутимо отвечал на становящиеся всё более отчаянными потявкивания Рида. Тина пыталась высунуться-таки в коридор, но тут перед ней опустился дымящийся стаканчик, а Коннор сурово спросил:

– Почему вы шипперите детектива Рида с Ричардом, а не со мной?

Вселенная была благосклонна к Тине – она успела взять кофе в руки, но не отпить. 

– А ты хотел бы, чтобы мы?..

– Я пытаюсь понять, – Коннор сложил брови домиком, и – боже, – это выглядело слишком очаровательно. – Почему, по вашему мнению, среди доступных сексуальных интересов детектив Рид должен предпочесть RK900. Дело в том, – андроид смотрел Тине прямо в глаза, – что Ричард – более совершенная модель?

В этот раз кофе всё-таки оказался на рубашке Коннора. А нечего было подходить так близко и задавать такие вопросы. Тина сунула несправедливо оплёванному андроиду салфетку, сама потянулась оттереть стремительно пропитывающие одежду пятна, панически размышляя, что на это можно сказать.

В полицейской академии, между прочим, не учили оказанию психологической помощи андроидам с комплексом старшего брата. Или это как-то по-другому называется?

– Офицер Чэнь, вы не ответили на вопрос. 

– Просто Ричард постоянно крутится рядом с Гэвином, – салфеток становилось всё меньше, пришлось отобрать обратно те, что Коннор бездумно сжимал в руке. – А вы с ним даже ссориться в последнее время перестали!

– Так всё дело в том, – кажется, до андроида стало доходить. – Что мы с детективом Ридом недостаточно взаимодействуем?

– Именно, – Тина облегчённо выдохнула. – К тому же, Коннор, шипперство – во многом иррациональное явление...

– Я понял, офицер Чэнь, – андроид педантично оправил лацканы пиджака и подтянул галстук. – Спасибо. 

Прежде чем Тина успела открыть рот, Коннор вышел из комнаты отдыха. Что именно он понял, осталось неизвестным. 

***

К концу следующего дня от жизнерадостного: “Детектив Рид!” – дергался не только Гэвин, но и остальные работники участка. “Вам принести кофе, детектив Рид? Вы выглядите уставшим, детектив Рид. Ричард вас не обижает, детектив Рид? Хотите, я поговорю с ним, детектив Рид?”

– Да отъебись ты от меня! Хэнк! Отвези своего кибер-мальчика на диагностику, у него мозги закоротило! 

– Не могу, – Андерсон демонстративно развёл руками. – Он меня и до девиации не слушался, а сейчас у него период подросткового бунта. Кому, как не тебе, знать, что это такое, а? 

В ответ на сунутый буквально под нос средний палец Андерсон обидно захохотал, а стремительно звереющего Гэвина поймал за шкирку Ричард. Коннор улыбнулся, когда Хэнк протянул ему раскрытую ладонь (”Дай пять, сынок!”), нашёл глазами Тину и Криса и задорно им подмигнул. 

– Мы создали чудовище, – благоговейно прошептал Миллер.

Проходящий мимо Ричард сразу повернул голову в их сторону и многозначительно усмехнулся. Панической мысли: “Он всё знает!” – не дал оформиться Гэвин, наконец-то вырвавшийся из хватки андроида. 

– Ты чуть не задушил меня, ушлёпок!

– Приложенная сила была оптимальной для человека вашей комплекции, детектив. Если хотите, в дальнейшем мы можем придумать стоп-слово для подобных ситуаций. Я слышал, это распространенная практика среди людей. Как насчёт “красный”?

Миллер выронил планшет. Он оглушительно стукнул об пол и только чудом приземлился не на экран. Тина подавилась воздухом. Коннор на другом конце участка изумлённо округлил глаза. 

Гэвину понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что именно предложил ему Ричард. Сначала Рид побледнел, а потом его лицо стремительно стало приобретать бордовые оттенки. 

Тина разрывалась между желанием досмотреть сцену и необходимостью броситься к компьютеру, чтобы по свежим следам законспектировать диалог от начала до конца. 

Роли тем временем поменялись: Гэвин схватил андроида за шкирку и потащил к выходу, бормоча что-то в духе: “Только двух андроидов-подростков этому участку и не хватало!”. Ричарда, кажется, такое положение дел более чем устраивало. Он широко улыбнулся (и это, чёрт возьми, пугало), подмигнул Тине (это пугало ещё сильнее) и показал застывшему Коннору два больших пальца. 

Едва колоритная парочка скрылась из виду, Крис подхватил с пола планшет и начал поспешно печатать. 

– Мы создали двух чудовищ, – подытожила Тина. 

***

– Вы с Миллером сломали моих андроидов. 

Тина сочла за лучшее продолжить молча заполнять отчёт. Хэнк хмыкнул – как много всё-таки Коннор и Ричард нахватались от него, – и склонил патлатую голову на бок. Так просто от него не отвяжешься. 

– Вам серьёзно больше заняться нечем? И как ты в это Криса втянула – у него ведь жена и сын, а ведёт себя как девочка-подросток...

– Между прочим, – не выдержала Тина, и глаза Андерсона довольно блеснули. – Это он втянул меня, а не я его.

Со стороны архива показался Гэвин, и Чэнь склонилась над клавиатурой ещё ниже. Рид издалека заметил у себя на столе два абсолютно идентичных стаканчика кофе. На одном печатными буквами было выведено “С любовью от Ричарда”, на втором – более человеческим почерком: “Хорошего дня, детектив Рид!”. 

Не меняя выражения лица, Гэвин развернулся и ушёл обратно в архив. Можно было не сомневаться: до вечера он высунет оттуда нос, только если кого-нибудь убьют. 

– Я даже не знал, что Рида можно так зашугать.

Андерсон получал от происходящего ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Он буквально светился от злорадства и без смущения перегнулся через стул и сцапал со стола Гэвина один из стаканчиков. 

И Тина сдалась.

– Хэнк, – простонала она, уткнувшись лбом в ладони. – Ну хоть ты объясни им, что это так не работает! 

А вот привычку приподнимать брови в немом изумлении от андроидов подхватил уже сам Андерсон.

– И лишить весь участок бесплатного шоу? Да ни за что!

Издав вымученное: “Ха-ха”, – Тина сохранила отчёт и прикрыла глаза. Разговаривать с андроидами было бесполезно – они с Миллером пытались. Пытаться поговорить на эту тему с Ридом – себе дороже. Оставалось наблюдать и молиться, чтобы ситуация не вышла из-под контроля. Хотя куда уж дальше выходить. 

Приняв решение, Тина извлекла из своего стратегического запаса шоколадный батончик, подхватила оставшийся стаканчик и уныло потащилась в архив. Шоколад и кофе – это меньшее, что она задолжала Гэвину за последнюю неделю.

***

Через три минуты Тина вернулась на своё место. В одной руке она всё так же сжимала уже остывший кофе, в другой – шоколадный батончик, а взгляд её блуждал по помещению, пока наконец не остановился на невозмутимом Ричарде. Андроид поднял голову от монитора компьютера – то ли почувствовал, что на него смотрят, то ли заметил боковым зрением, – оценил замершую в нелепой позе Тину и едва заметно поджал губы, словно сдерживая улыбку. 

Он знал. Он знал всё с самого начала. 

Тина почувствовала, как её лицо заливается краской до самых корней волос. Братья-андроиды разыграли их с Крисом. Как по нотам разыграли, а они и купились. Поверили в наивность недавно пробуждённых машин. Идиоты. 

Ричард продолжал наблюдать за процессом осознания, не двигаясь и не моргая. Тина кашлянула.

– И давно они?..

– Два месяца, четыре дня, восемнадцать часов...

– Я поняла, можешь не...

– ...четырнадцать минут и сорок две секунды.

– ...договаривать, – Тина поставила стаканчик на стол – “С любовью от Ричарда”, ага, – и нервно потёрла ладонью лоб. 

Перед глазами по-прежнему стояли Гэвин и Коннор, самозабвенно целующиеся среди вещдоков и папок со старыми делами, и будь Тина проклята, если они делали это в первый раз. 

Возможно, в ближайшее время она всё-таки нарушит табу на фанфики, и Миллер не сможет ее осуждать.


End file.
